


Love is nothing in this world

by corywrites



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:58:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3451313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corywrites/pseuds/corywrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can love really thrive in this cruel world? Will you survive or perish?</p><p>After reading this almost to years later I have to say this was a mistake. I'm sorry for everyone who read this. I hope you forgive me. <br/>-Cory</p><p> </p><p>(Please note this is my first fic so please tread lightly.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Save me

“Eren, please.” A soft trembling voice whispers “Please don’t leave, you promised. Humanity needs you. I NEED you.” I can feel the warm sunlight on my face. Where am I? Is Levi okay? He has to be okay.

“Yea--” I sigh, what’s this pain I feel? My lower body feels wet, it’s warm and smells of iron.

“Eren! Our fight isn’t over yet. We haven’t won, we haven’t even seen the ocean together yet. Eren!!” Levi? It sounds like his voice.

“Le--vi--” I try to say his name, is it even him? No, I’m in my room right? We’re in our room. Levi is sleeping right next to me while the basement is getting fixed. Right? Right..

“Yes, Eren it’s me. Please open your eyes. Don’t die on me.” The voice says, with a catch in their throat. “Please, oh please. You need to live. You need to FIGHT.”

“Stop… Yell---ing. Go.. Go back to sl--” I can’t get anymore words out. I wonder what he’s talking about. Theres a slight pressure on my chest. What’s going on? Wait.. No sun comes into Levis room in the morning. Where am I? As I try to open my eyes I see Levi leaning over me blood covered. I gasp trying to sit up.

“Oh god you’re alive.” Levi says with tears in his eyes as he wraps his arms around me. “We’re retreating we need to get you in a cart.” I look down, my right leg is gone. Thats what smelt like blood.

“What’s going on Captain?!” I shout “When did we leave for this expedition? What the hell is happening?” I ask suddenly feeling unendurable pain in what is left of my legs. “Why aren’t they regenerating?” Starting to panic I lift my hand up to my face, theres already a bite mark. I don’t care right now. I just need to help myself.

“Eren! Don’t you dare.” Levi says running over to me swatting my hand away from my face. “You can’t transform again. Your body can’t take it.”

“What? I already did? When?” Silence arose. “God damn it Captain talk to me.” I yell reaching over grabbing his belt.

“Shh..” Levi says putting his finger up to his mouth.

“What?” I ask frantically looking around. “I don’t hear anything?”

“Exactly, no smoke signals, no horses, nothing..” He says looking around. Deploying his 3d maneuver gear he moves up into a tree to get a better vantage point.

“Fuck.. Shitty glasses, and baldy.” Levi shouts “Eren we need to retreat. Now.” He says coming down from the trees.

“What happened Captain? Where is our squad?” I ask with a crack in my voice.

“Their gone..” He exclaims. “They retreated, they’re most likely almost to the walls. They must have thought we we goners.” Levi pauses. “You can’t ride can you? Fuck.” Calling over his horse. “Here's what we're gonna do Yeager. I’m going to get you on this horse and were gonna ride together. Got it?” He sighs almost defeated. “We need to get back inside the walls, Hanji needs to inspect you and do something to fix you. Your our last hope Eren.” He says rubbing his temples.

“Captain?” I sigh “Can I ask you something?”

“If you’re gonna get all sentimental on me right now I don’t want to hear it. We need to focus on the task at hand.” He exclaims, “That's an order.”

“Yes, sir.” I say giving him a half assed salute. I wonder how he knew I was going to ask him something like that. I just wanted to ask if he meant what he said. That he needed me or that he wanted to see the ocean with me. As we got saddled up. I lean against Levi wrapping my arms around him.

“Thank you.” I whisper, “Thank you for not leaving me.” I can feel tears welling up in my eyes.

“Thank me when we return home, safe.” He uttered.

“What happened anyway?” I ask “I transformed? I thought that wasn't necessary on this mission?”

“Things happened, just shut up and hold on. We’re almost there. Just hang in there.” He replied. “Eren, you better not die before I do. If you do, I’ll kill you.” I laugh at his statement. Of course I wouldn't die before him. I’m not going to die until I see the ocean, with Captain Levi. That's a promise… I just hope one day I can say the feelings I've felt ever since the first day I saw him.

 

“I love you.”


	2. Fix me

“What do you mean you 'had' to pull back?” Levi argued, “You knew we had to retrieve Eren. He was the reason for the expedition in the first place!” he yelled at Hanji who was standing on the other side of the bed sipping tea.

“It was an order from Commander Erwin, I was just doing my job.” Hanji commented nonchalantly. “Now we need to focus on healing Eren. If you have anything else to say go tell Erwin not me.”

“Fine, just… Fix him.” Levi scoffs as he storms out of the room. I sigh laying my head back on the rock hard pillow.

“Can.. Can you fix me?” I question staring at the ceiling, not really expecting an answer. I never got one either that night. Hanji just finished her tea in silence then left as night fell. I can’t remember when I fell asleep. But I eventually did, tossing and turning with a familiar nightmare. I know I shouldn’t be dreaming about my mothers death anymore; but it seems I still keep seeing it over and over.

“Eren.. Eren.” Someone says shaking me awake. “Eren, you need to wake up. Hanji needs to inspect you.” Opening my eyes I see a familiar face, it’s Armin.

“What time is it?” I ponder rubbing my eyes.

“It’s half past eight..” He pauses with a concerned look on his face. “You had that nightmare again didn’t you?” He asks.

“Yeah..” I reply with a sigh rubbing my temples.

“I think you should let Hanji know about that as well. It’s not healthy going through that stress almost every night.” He says getting up and walking out of the room.

“Oh and Armin?” I say trying to get his attention.

“Yes?” He asks tilting his head.

“Where’s Captain?” I question scratching my head trying not to show my concern.

“He’s out training with the trainees that made it back.” Armin says with a chuckle. As he leaves I think to myself ‘Was it that obvious?’ with a sigh I lay back down patiently waiting for Hanji to show up. I reach down and trace the stub of a leg that I have left. ‘Why isn’t it regenerating? Can I no longer sift? Am I no longer of use to the scouting legion. No I have to be able to be of help. I have to.’ I think to myself, slowly falling back into drowsiness until Hanji barges in with a chime.

“Errreennnn.” She sings. “Are you ready to be healed?!” She asks with a wink, and a bright look on her face.

“Have you figured out how to heal me?!” I ponder with a gleam in my eye and a big grin on my face.

“I do believe so.” Hanji says “We need to get you outside though.” She says wheeling in a wheelchair in the room.

“Wait, what?” I ask tilting my head. “Why do we need to go outside?”

“Because you’re going to transform.” She chuckled helping me into chair. “I’ll explain when we get out there!”

**

The day was quite nice, no clouds just the sun beating down. The heat felt nice on my skin. The rooms in the castle are quite musty and dark. I spaced out looking up into the sky just taking everything in only to be snapped out of it by Levi tapping on my shoulder.

“Hey brat. Sleep well?” He asks only to cut me off when I start to reply. “Good, Hanji has a good idea and I’m here to supervise it.”

“But what about training?” I inquired.

“Trainings over for today, we have bigger things to worry about.” He groans. “Hanji hurry up and explain so we can get this over with.”

“Ahh yes.” Hanji chimes, “So Armin mentioned that when you got eaten by a titan your arm was bitten off.” She pauses with a deep sigh. “But when you emerged from your titan, you were fully healed. Sooo we want you to transform and well see what happens…” There was another long pause. “And then I can do some experiments as well.” She laughs with a wink and a thumbs up.

“So then why do you have to be here Captain?” I ask raising my eyebrow.

“Incase you go beserk.” Levi taunted.

“Are you ready?” Hanji yells from the other side of the field. I give the thumbs up taking a deep breath I bite my hand, everything that happened in my titan form is a blur…


	3. Erwin

The next thing I remember is waking up in the dungeon with Levi asleep in a chair next to my bed. His face looks tense as usual; but its not his normal furrow. It looks as if hes almost worried. I stare at him a little longer. As if time stopped, I smile with a sigh until I remember what happened today. My smile fades as I reach for my leg, letting out a sigh of relief did it actually work? Why couldn’t I regenerate it on my own? God damn it.

“Oi brat. You’re awake?” He pauses getting up folding his arms across his chest. “Do you remember your name?”

‘What a stupid question.’ I think sighing I comply. “My name is Eren Yeager of the Scouting Legion,”

With a sigh he turns around leaving the cell. I can’t tell if he's relieved or disappointed. ‘whatever’ I think pulling back the covers, my feet touch the cold damp ground. I find my footing to get up after I slip my boots on. As I approach the door I can hear the faint talking at the end of the hallway. I peek my head out to see who it is. Erwin and Levi,

“What do you mean he can’t?” Levi argued, “Is that an order?” Erwin looks at Levi with what I could make out as a disgusted look.

“Yes, it is. We cannot risk everyone else's safety like that ever again.” Erwin commands rubbing his temples.

“I had it under control, Do you not trust my judgement? There was no other way.” Levi retorts.

“I said no more Levi.” He barked turning away proceeding up the stairs.

“So that’s it then, When he’s no longer useful to your scheme he’s as good as titan food?” Levi snarled.

“That’s enough.” Erwin says as he gets to the top of the stairs. “I gave my order, I suggest you follow it.” Closing the door behind him. Levi sighs and starts walking down the hallway I can hear him talking to himself.

“Fucking baldy, ‘it’s for the greater good’ what does he know?” He whispers. Backing up into my room Levi’s footsteps get closer and closer. Backing up even further I hit my bed falling back. I feel the tears in my eyes. ‘What happened for it to turn out like this?’ I think closing my eyes.

“Eren, wake up.” Levi whispers shaking me. I look around. Erwin is nowhere to be seen.

“C--Captain?” I ask squinting my eyes. “You’re not going to kill me?”I ponder raising an eyebrow.

“What? No, listen to me. I talked to Erwin.” He pauses sighing. “You’re forbidden to transform from today onward.” My eyes go wide, I can feel my pulse increasing.

“What do you mean? Isn’t that why I’m here in the first place?” I ask sitting up.

“I know, I know. I’m trying to figure it out myself.” Levi says beginning to pace back and forth. “I guess I don’t understand.” I exclaim. I follow Levi with my eyes. When he suddenly stops.

“Eren,”

“What?”

“Do you trust me?” Levi asked leaning in closer, and closer until I could feel his breath on my face. I’ve never seen his face this close before. I could feel my face getting hotter and hotter, my heart beating faster and faster, “Do you trust me?” He asks again with a pause after each word. I swallow I open my mouth and with a stutter I reply.

“Y--ye--yes. Yes. I do trust you Captain.” I choked.

“Good.” Levi smirked. As he backed up I let out a heavy sigh. I lay back closing my eyes.

“Oh and Eren.” My eyes shot open to see Levi hovering over me. His face even closer than it was before. My face is bright red. “I won’t let you die.” He vowed. I nod my head and swallow hard.

“I hope not.” I manage to reply my breath staggered. “You’re a little close don’t you think?” I grumbled. Levi stared into my eyes, making my heart race even faster. ‘What if he knows?’ I think to myself, ‘He’s just playing with my feelings I know--’ My thought was cut off.

“I don’t think I’m close enough.” He admitted.

“Uhh.. Captain I don’t think this is appropriate in this situation.” I whispered.

“Eren-” He pauses scanning my face with his fierce eyes loosening his brow. “What I said while I was saving you. I did mean it.”

“How did you--” I was cut off once again but this time there was a sweet taste. I close my eyes, Savoring this moment. Those few seconds were bliss. As he pulled away he whispered.

“I love you, thats why.” I could feel all of the blood rushing to my face, and just like that he was out of my cell and down the hallway. ‘Fuck me.’ I thought, ‘That did not just happen.’ I close my eyes covering my face. I fell asleep without even knowing it the next thing I knew it was the next day.


	4. The order

I rolled over rubbing my eyes only to see Levi again sleeping in the chair adjacent to my bed. This time his brow was relaxed, an almost pleasant look was lingering on his face. I don’t know how long I just looked at his face it could have been a couple seconds for a couple minutes all I know is I couldn’t get enough of his face. Eventually he woke up, I quickly shut my eyes and pretended to sleep. Hearing him let out a sigh he got up, and walked out the door. Sighing to myself I open my eyes and drag myself out of bed. I pull on my uniform, fastening my belt I can’t help but recall last nights events. I can feel my face burn up again. ‘I need to stop, I’m sure he wasn’t thinking straight. He couldn't have been.’ Rolling my eyes, fluff my hair, and begin to head up stairs. Walking into the corridor outside of the mess hall I hear someone inside.

“I’m just saying you should reconsider.” A female voice spoke.

“It’s not a matter or reconsidering. It’s a matter of making sure he doesn’t get hurt.” I know that voice anywhere it’s Levi. What’s he talking about? “Will you help me?” He continued.

“Fine, if it gets messy I’m out. I don’t want him to die either,” She said, opening the door I see Hanji and Levi sitting together at a table. “Oh Eren, just the recruit we were looking for.” She chuckled. Pausing Hanji stands up and walks over to the door. “I’ll let you two talk.” She smiles closing the door behind her, There was a long silence between us before,

“Oi, sit down. We need to talk.” Levi points to the bench Hanji was on.

“Um..” I scratch my head, “If this is about yesterday, I get it. Just act like it never happen--”

“Seriously? Thats what you think this is about?” Levi stands up walking over to me. I back up hoping he won’t get too close. But to no avail, eventually I’m sandwiched between the wall and Captain. Looking down at him.

“We have a bigger problem on our hands than our lousy feelings.” He growled, raising his hand I flinch sure he was going to hit me for being stupid. But the exact opposite, he caresses my cheek saying. “We can get through this. I promise.”

“Don’t you think of me as a monster?” I retort pulling my face away. With a deep sigh Levi backs away.

“Yes I do, but I’m a monster too.” He replies sitting back down taking a sip of his tea. “Now lets get down to business.”

“Yes sir.” I answered saluting him.

**

“That was his order?” I questioned.

“Yes. But thats not going to happen.” Levi answered looking up from his papers.

“Why not? He’s your superior. The only one who can order you around. What happens if you don’t?” I argued, “You know what consequences that coul--”

“Eren!” Levi Interjected “You don’t understand the situation do you Yeager? Erwin ordered me to kill you. Take you outside the walls have you transform and kill you.”

“Would that be such a bad thing? I can’t control myself anymore in my titan form. Think, is it really that bad?” I ask searching his face for any change in his solid expression.

“You really are a suicidal bastard aren’t you?” He rolls his eyes, “I’m not letting you die, and I’m not killing you. You aren’t allowed to die. That is my final order to you.” Levi declared picking up all his papers. Just as he was about to leave he turned around.

“Also, I meant it brat.” He added as he closed the door behind him.

***


	5. Plan

“Armin!” I shouted trying to catch up to him. He stopped turning around. “Why weren't you at breakfast? Now that I think of it neither was Captain Levi or Hanji. Have you seen them?” I ask gasping for air once I caught up to him.

“Um…” He pauses almost hesitating to give me and answer. “Uh no I haven’t.” He replies averting his eyes. I sigh.

“You know you’re not good at lying Armin.” I continued, “I’m sure you have your reason for not telling me. Can you just tell me where they are?” I question.

“Captain is in his office, and Hanji is god knows where.” He sighs and begins walking away.

“Thank you Armin.” I mumble. ‘I wonder what’s wrong with him. I wonder what's going on?’ I think to myself as I head for Levi’s office.

**

I knock on his door taking a deep breath in. I need to talk him out of whatever they were scheming this morning.

“Who is it?” Levi requested. I open the door peeking my head in.

“Uh Eren, Captain.” I reply, “Can I come in?” I requested.

“Yes, I’m glad you’re here. We have to talk about what were going to do about our little situation.” He responded looking up from whatever he was doing.

“Um I have something to say before you go any further Captain.” I choked pausing,

“Well then get on with it then.” He replied scrunching his eyebrows even more.

“I uh.. I think you should do it. I think you should follow his order. I’m a threat and we all know that. I can’t control myself, and I’m reckless.” I spout, “I don’t want you to pay because I’m a monster.” I bawled falling to my knees. “I can’t let you do whatever you’re planning with Hanji and Armin. I just can’t.” Pausing gasping for air. “I wouldn’t be able to live with myself knowing something happened to you. Please.” I beg looking up with tear filled eyes. “Because Captain, I love you too.” Hyperventilating, I cry. “So please don’t do this.”

“Eren.” Levi spoke rising from his chair he kneels down next to me. “You know I can’t do that.” He wiped the tears from my cheek. “Just you saying that reassures me that I am doing the right thing.” Raising my face looking into my eyes, “So don’t cry Eren, we’ll get through this. Now sit down. We have stuff to discuss.” He muttered helping me up off the ground.

**

“During our next expedition is when Erwin expects me to follow through.” Levi exclaims stirring his tea. I nod following his every move. “What we need to do is find a way to get you out of there before I have a chance.”

“Is that what you, Armin, and Hanji were discussing this morning?” I pause shifting my gaze, “You know I’m a part of this too.” Raising my voice.

“You don’t have to yell. Eren I know but I’m involving people who don’t need to be. I needed to ask what Armin thought from a tactical standpoint. We can’t just go guns blazing and hope to survive.” Levi sighs rubbing his eyes. “We made a plan and that’s how it’s going to go down. End of story.”

“Yeah, okay Captain.” I reply in an almost sarcastic tone. “What exactly is the plan?” I question looking back at Levi unconsciously biting my lower lip.

“What we’re going to do is simple. When we leave the walls we head towards the forest that is west of the gates. We then take to the trees, there we make our escape.” He claimed.

“Wait we?” I ask puzzled, “What do you mean we?” I look at Levi hoping to get some kind of explanation.

“Yes, we.” Levi remarked, shifting his gaze towards me. Squinting his eyes he continued, “If I get you out of here I can’t go back, so yes we.”

“What then? We just hide for the rest of our lives?” I argued, “Don’t want to live afraid that someday they're going to hunt me down and kill me.” I said. Levi sighed and got up from his desk, sitting next to me.

“Listen Eren, we don’t have any other way.” he barked frowning at me. I look at him with a sad look on my face replying ,

“Okay Captain.” I sigh once more before excusing myself.


	6. The Expediton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little less dialogue oriented than the last ones, and a lot more short than others.

The morning was cold and foggy like any other October day but today was different. Today is the day we set out on another expedition, putting on our 3d maneuver gear and saddling up our horses we make for the gates. People gather around just like every time we leave, just to come back with less men and no progress. Either we hear young children wishing to be us, or older men explaining why our division is a waste of taxpayer money. I can’t stop looking at Levi wondering what he’s thinking with that furrowed brow. I don’t think anyone notices me staring but I can’t help feeling guilty until he looks back at me letting out a smile that I haven’t seen in weeks. Time seemed to stand still at that moment, or at least I wish it did. Smiling back I turn my focus back to the crowd.

“Look! It’s Captain Levi and Commander Erwin!” I hear a small voice call.

“Their so cool! I’m going to be in the survey corp when I grow up!” Another one shouts. If only they knew the horrors we see. ‘I used to be like that.’ I think ‘Hell I’m still like that. I want to be here. I need to be here.’

“Eating our food just to go out and die. What a waste.” A older voice says.

“Fatten them up like cattle to feed the hordes.” It’s either those two contrasts no gray area. Just black and white. Looking back I see Armin and Mikasa trailing behind me. Reassures me that I’m doing the right thing. They would want me to live, hell they would fight for me if they knew what was going on like what happened back when we were just trainees. I let out another smile. Before I knew it we were outside full speed ahead. The rush of the brisk air against my face, the crisp smell of autumn. I forget why we’re even out here. Until Levi calls out,

“Eren, twelve meters.” He yells. “Eleven… Ten... Nine... Eight…” He exclaims.

“Levi! What the hell are you doing?” Erwin hollers looking around. “Don’t do what I think you’re going to do!”

“Four... Three... Two….” He stops. “Go Eren! Go!” He yells again. Without thinking about it I launch into the trees. Following Levi close behind.  ****

We successfully make it up into the trees. Catching my breath,

“What do we do now Captain?” I ask gasping for air.

“We wait. It’s most likely going to become bloody With the masses of Titans around us, and them trying to catch us.” He pauses squatting down. “We move when we have to. Hiding ourselves in the trees.” I sigh kneeling down next to him.

“Where will we go from here?” I question, squinting my eyes to get a good look at him in the shaded leaves.

“There is a old hideout about 50 meters from here. There is where we’ll regroup and head back into the city.” He exclaims, watching the formation below regroup. It stops right below us. ‘Erwin what are you doing?’ I think, ‘You’re going to risk the entire corps death over getting us back.’

“Levi, don’t do this.” He yells. “You’re going to risk everything just for a brat? A monster?” Levi’s eyes darken at those words. He looks in my direction as I avert my eyes. I know he’s fuming from that but we won't break, he is humanitys strongest after all. Scouts come up one by one in the surrounding trees. What happens next is unthinkable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was that a cliffhanger? Maybe.  
> I feel like there will only be one chapter after this one. Thank you for reading! <3


	7. End of all things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of get straight to the point so I’m sorry that the end is some what short.

As scouts surrounded us, propelling ourselves to the next trees. It’s hard to our run recruits that train with ‘humanitys strongest’. Erwin is still shouting.

“Levi this isn’t you.” He yells tailing us. “You won’t succeed. He means nothing, he’s just a pawn in this game. Nothing more.” He continues.

“But Erwin this is you, I knew you’d do this.” Levi replies not slowing down.

“You knew what I was like Levi, you knew this would eventually happen. I told you not to get involved with him.” He shouts gaining on us faster and faster. “I’m the only one who can order you around, and I order you to stop right now!”

“Erwin, you think you can order me to do things. But the day I chose Eren you’re no more than shitty eyebrows to me.” Levi exclaims looking back, how I wish he didn’t. As he went to launch himself forward. His hook missed the tree. Hitting his head knocking him out just suspended there. The hook slowly slipping out of grip. He falls to the ground.

“Levi!!” I scream stopping in my tracks. I gasp for air. No, no, this can’t be happening. I kept repeating in my head. Hoping I would wake up from this nightmare. I never did. Dropping down to the ground next to him. Tears streaming down my face, I hold his hand.

“No.. Levi you can’t.” I gasp. “We promised remember? I want to see the world with you.” I cry hunched over him.

“Eren, please stop crying.” He smiles reaching up to wipe the tears from my eyes.

“How can you say something like that at a time like this?” I yell. “You’re bleeding badly..” I shake my head continuing, “No, no we-we have to stop the bleeding yea-.” I cut off ripping apart my jacket I cut off circulation to his leg wound, he had to land on his blades. He just had to. Still crying I smear my face with his blood from wiping my face. ‘You have you live. You have to.’ I kept thinking in my head.

“Pl..ea..se..” Levi coughs, “Smile for me Eren. Please.” He smiles looking into my eyes. I don’t know how I did it, but I did. I let out a smile holding his hand close to my face.

“How can you ask something so selfish at a time like this?” I sob kissing the back of Levi’s hand.

“Because I’m a selfish person, Eren.” He laughs moving causing more pain to himself.

“Careful.” I sigh, “Levi?” I ask looking at him through more and more tears.

“Yes?” He gasps, looking at me his eyes welling up.

“I love you.” I smile,

“I know, brat.” He smiles back, closing his eyes. “I love you too.” His last words to me.

* * *

 

September something, 857

Dear Levi,

         I got to see the ocean today. Or at least we think it’s the ocean It was too cold to go in, but it was very beautiful. Me and Armin took guesses on how big it is. We couldn't agree on a size but we did agree that it was way larger than the walls. I wish I could have seen it with you. We’re progressing, after the fall of the titans in 854 we’ve surveyed a lot of land. Commander Erwin stepped down once you were gone. I guess he couldn’t live with himself. As you know I am now commander of the survey corps. I wish you were here to lead next to me. But I know you’re watching my back as I fly, with these wings of freedom.

      Your brat,

      Eren Yeager

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after this chapter, after everything is summed up. I’m going to post a little something that is extra afterwords. I'm going to be completely honest I cried writing this. I had to take several breaks because I couldn't believe I was doing this. Please forgive me for the end. I wanted to rip peoples heart out. Hopefully it worked. Let me know? Stay tuned for the extra. <3


	8. The dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is about fifteen years after what happened with Levi.

I keep having the most abnormal dream. I was back in Shiganshia, with Armin and Mikasa. There was someone else there too. I’m not sure who it was. Or I wasn’t sure at first. They were just there in the back ground. Life went on as usual. Mom was there, so was dad. It felt nice. Surreal almost. But then it happened, that grim reminder. There stood the colossal titan, looking down at us like we were just sheep to the slaughter. But in reality we were. We were just that. Chaos ensued, panic flowed through the streets as the gate was destroyed. Titans flooded in, eating people right before our eyes. Rushing to my mothers side. Seeing her crushed beneath the rubble it was almost as if I was there again reliving it. The only difference? The shadowy figure that lurked in every scene. At first I could barely make out a silhouette, but each night it got more and more clear. Until I could make out a crisp figure, no taller than 5’ 2”. It wasn't until then I realized who it was. How could he invade my memories like that? No matter where I go, he’s there. Creeping in like a little bug. I’m slightly glad though. His face is comforting. Will I see you again? Can I see you again? Will you please come back? _I miss you_ …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This, this is the official end. I hope you guys enjoyed. Please tell me what you think! I'd like tips on how to make my writing better. Thank you guys so much for spending your time on reading this. <3  
> ~Corywrites

**Author's Note:**

> Woah you made it all the way here? I'm sorry you endured this.


End file.
